Reborn: From Darkness to Light
by bravd
Summary: The New Moon Kingdom was a place of peace until another Dark Force attacked, ripping the kingdom apart. The Sailor Princesses were shattered through the world losing their memory and identity. But one awakens alone, the one who's dreams are the loudest. In her quest to rebuild what was lost she has to face her deepest nightmare: her lover turned dark.
1. Rei's Awakening

**Reborn: From Darkness to Light**

Chapter 1: Rei's awakening.

Reality felt like a coil of memories and dreams; the past repeating itself to the future. A silent scream of a distant history always present in her mind…that was her guiding. But as much as she searched and walked, the present would always lay on her shoulder, confusing her path, letting time roll over her faith.

Years had gone by and all these years she had had an only companion, hiding in the shadows of the trees and mountains she had conquered. Loneliness. In the old world she had been known as the Princess of Neptune; in the new world she was Michiru, a shadowed hero wondering alone from place to place unable to find her home. But it wasn't her home she was searching; it was her soul. Legends had passed in time over he; she was called immortal.

The night was dark; wrapped with the clouds of thunder and lightning, the late hour of the evening waited for the first drops to fall. Nature was silent and in the far away temple a dark haired maiden rushed through the corridor shutting windows, pulling drapes. She felt the shiver of the storm crawling upon her skin and she walked to close the door of the temple, always opened during the day. As she pulled the hard wood, a sword blocked her way, the maiden jumping back, prepared to defend her shrine.

"I come in peace," a crystal clear voice broke the silence. "I seek shelter from the storm."

The contour of a woman appeared in the shadow of the doorway, her face unharmed by time, her clothes the color of a blue night. Her eyes and hair captured the light of the turquoise sea; the sea at calm. She spoke the truth, so the maiden of the shrine felt and she dropped her guard.

"Come in, you are welcome. A pot of tea will warm your bones," the maiden said and shut the door after the woman, wind crushing on the hard wood. The woman looked back; every twist of wind would make her shudder. "Follow me," the maiden said.

They walked the long corridors of the shrine and the maiden opened a door.

"Wait for me here. There are others who seek shelter tonight and I must attend them. Sit by the fire; I feel your soul petrified by ice."

"Thank you," the woman nodded.

"May I know your name?"

"Michiru."

"Ah, you are the hero they talk about."

"A hero who is incapable of finding its path," a bitter smile covered her full lips.

"We shall talk about that. I am Rei, the priestess of the shrine and I feel your path has lead you the right way. I shall return," Rei hurried away.

"I feel the same," Michiru said; the glimpse of hope shining in her eye.

She entered the warm room and sat before the fire, placing the sword which was not hers on the floor. She closed her eyes; the warmth asking her to meditate and so she drifted in a world that was long forgotten. She remained in silence until she heard the priestess sit close to her.

"Tell me about your path," Rei whispered.

"I have awoken. I was just a girl, a young woman when my sleep was invaded by the dreams of my past. And it wasn't the first time, it happened before in a faraway land, a land of a strange past. I have awakened with a duty; I must find the savior of our times, a savior I should protect from a distance. She is a young woman, a princess, so pure a white rose would appear stained in front of her. She is a princess of kindness, her soul untouched by any traces of darkness. I seek this princess and I know I will find her, even though time has fallen over me in heavy clothes. On my path I will gather allies; allies of the past, women of great strength. But there is something I fear and I fear it more than any enemy I will encounter in my path: it is the sky, it is the sound of the hauling wind."

"You fear the sky?" Rei poured tea in two cups.

"Yes," Michiru opened her eyes. "The sky always rests on the sea; the sky is the purpose of the sea. I am the sea; I am the ocean."

"Then why do you fear the sky?"

"I do not know. It frightens me to my bones…something is wrong with the sky."

"You are right; I have felt it too. The sky has turned dark ages ago and even when the sun shines, the sky will remain pitch black," Rei handed her the cup. "Tell me more about this princess."

"You want to know more because you feel you know the princess."

"I must have heard about her in a legend or a story."

"No, all legends have been destroyed by our current dark ruler. What you feel is something coming from inside you, something guiding your soul."

Rei looked long at Michiru; the hero seemed to see right into her soul. Her eyes, as deep as the ocean, held a secret, a secret Rei felt she knew.

"You were right to say my path has guided me well; for the first time in an eternity I have found a trace of hope," Michiru said.

"You are not a common soul; you are of royal blood," Rei read the woman.

"And so are you. Have you noticed how this fire always burns close to you? There is no wood there and still the fire burns."

"Hush," Rei spoke looking at the doors. "Talking of such things will lead the guards of the ruler upon us. No one knows…"

"And no one will know other than us."

"How did you…"

"Because you and I are the same. We have the same mission imprinted in us. My words might not make much sense to you right now. But tonight you will meet a dream, the same dream that has filled your mind with visions. This dream will clear your soul and reveal your path. Tomorrow you will join me in the quest."

Rei scoffed.

"This is my home. This shrine has been untouched by the Shaded Knight, the commander of this land. She has permitted me to keep faith here as long as it won't cause any ruckus. For years now this place is a core of peace."

"You have not counted the years…don't you see they go unharmed over you as well? There is something you need to know about yourself: you are indeed a keeper of peace, but you keep peace by fighting. Now…I have spoken enough. Ignore my words; if I am wrong I will thank you for the shelter in the morning and walk my path."

Rei nodded.

"If your dreams are true then solitude is not your only companion. Faith lies on your other shoulder."

"I shall cherish your words."

2

Michiru felt at peace that night, resting close to the never dying fire. But Rei's dream burned its traces deep in the priestess' mind.

The sun was shining in the sky above the dark, never ending sky. It was a warm day; Michiru smiled at the warmth on her skin. She opened her eyes to notice Rei looking down at her.

"Thanks to you I had the worst night possible," Rei mumbled.

"Sounds more like you," Michiru stood up.

"And thanks to you I have to leave everything behind me now," Rei grunted.

Michiru smiled and Rei suddenly embraced her.

"But thanks to you I found myself again. I have escaped the lock," she blushed.

Rei moved her hand upon the fire, making it wrap around her. When the fire calmed she stepped out in new clothes, as red as blood.

"I will follow your lead until we find the princess," Rei said.


	2. Makoto joins

Chapter 2: Makoto joins.

3

Days passed over them as they walked and traveled.

"Somewhere around here is another one of us. I can feel her as I felt you," Michiru said as they approached a small town. "We are eight. With the princess nine."

"And your memories are still in a blur cloud?" Rei asked cutting a thick liana with her sword she had forged out of fire.

"Yes, they are. But they will become clearer when I will lay my eyes on her, as I did with you. The moment I saw you, I knew who you were."

"Well, all nice and good, but we haven't eaten in two days."

"Yes, I agree we should rest," they entered the village and walked to the first inn.

The villagers looked at the two women with curious eyes. They had heard about the Lonesome Hero, but it seemed she had found a companion.

"I should find myself a name," Rei joked. "If you are the lonesome hero, I won't be just your side kick."

Michiru smiled amused and looked towards the kitchen. Something caught her senses.

"Maybe Fire Lord!"

"And that will instantly throw you in the hands of our enemy. Rei…we need to eat."

"I was just saying that earlier. What about Fire Priestess? No…that has fire in the name as well."

"You two ladies are hungry?" a pretty girl asked.

"Yes, have the cook prepare us something fresh. And it shall be only touched by her hands," Michiru placed a golden coin on the table.

"As you wish," the girl took the coin away.

"I still don't understand where you have all that wealth from," Rei looked after the girl.

"Before I awoke I played the violin. I come from a wealthy family of musicians and I inherited their talent. I had many performances in all the large cities. We are fortune that it happened like that; at least we don't have to starve out there."

"We are indeed," Rei looked towards the kitchen. The same feeling Michiru had earlier took over her. "You feel it too…"

"I do. Rei…there is something I haven't told you. The dream you had…it was awakening for you because you are a priestess. But I don't think it will work on the others. All nine of us have the dream…but not all awake from it. In a distant past it was Luna that awoke you."

"Who is Luna?"

"I don't know…she appears as a shadow to me. There is also Artemis to awake another one of us. One soldier I know must never be awakened; her power is so strong that it would swallow the world. I am sorry…some of it doesn't make sense to me."

"We'll figure it out," Rei said as the food was set in front of them.

They ate enjoying the delicious food and asked to see the cook. A tall woman was brought in front of them, her nose covered in flower.

"Please, take a sit and let us buy you a drink," Michiru said.

"You are a strange squad. Two women traveling alone and dressed…well, different," the cook said

"We do travel alone and have long distances to go. We don't wear dresses as they would perturb us."

"But your clothes…with their long jackets and high boots look expensive."

Michiru smiled crossing her hands under her chin.

"What do you think about traveling with us? We have a long way to go and we could need a cook. You look healthy and able to protect yourself, what do you think about an adventure? What is your name?"

"Makoto…" the cook arched.

"Of course we would highly pay you. Isn't there a wish you have that money could make come true?"

Makoto thought for a second.

"There is…," she looked back and whispered.

"Then work for the money and I will pay you enough to open a small bistro in the city."

"What…how did you…what is a bistro?"

"The city is very different from the village land. There are places where people go and eat just for the sheer pleasure of it. They receive a card, a menu it is called, with different kind of foods on it. They order the food they like and the cook makes it on the spot. People eat and drink there, chat with their friends and dance to music."

"Just for pleasure?" Makoto's eyes sparkled.

"What…" Rei scratched her forehead. "Michiru has seen the whole world. She was not born in this forsaken place. And she speaks to me of lands that seem from fairy tales," she helped Michiru out.

"Why do I have the impression I have met the two of you before? And how did you know my dream was to open my own place where they serve food? And…they eat for the sole pleasure of it?"

Michiru nodded.

"There are many wonders out there, Makoto. Ditch the flour from your nose and take the chance we are offering. Or stay here and work that filthy kitchen your whole life. You think I didn't notice this?" Michiru pulled a hair out of an untouched potato. Makoto turned red.

"That's not mine, my helpers…" she babbled. "You need to give me time to think. I can't just…"

"You have an hour we will continue our way afterwards," Michiru said.

"Where to?"

"Well, the big city of course," Michiru's charmed her with a smile.

Makoto nodded and stood up confused, hitting a table on her way to the kitchen.

"You think it's going to work?" Rei whispered.

"You felt her; she is withdrawn to us. It's her path; she is Jupiter as you are Mars."

"I see. And…do bistros really exist?"

"Rei…the world we live in today is chaos, a shattered piece out of all the worlds that have ever existed. This village is as real as the city we are going to. You are going to see many wonders on your path."

Rei nodded, thinking. The two paid and walked outside. While they waited, Michiru bought three horses and new clothes for Makoto.

"I have to warn you. The city you talk about is the residence of the Shaded Night. She lives in a castle upon the sea there," Rei said as they saddled the horses.

"I have heard about it…but my feeling says we need to go there. You see…the city is blooming and that is the place to search for a gifted mind."

"Mercury…" Rei said out of the sudden. "I can recall her…she was the thinker, the strategist and the planner. But why can't I see her face?"

"I can't see her face either."

"Tell me…tell me what you feel about all of us."

"I felt fire…the first time I felt I was approaching one of us, I knew it was fire. I felt a warrior and fire. Fire is a warm force as is lightning…and so you led us to Makoto, Jupiter. I know there is a thinker, Mercury. And then there is a unifier; the only force that can unite everything is love, Venus."

Michiru rubbed her forehead.

"But there is something I am missing, something buried deep in my soul, something my mind is trying to hide from me. Allies…the more I think about it, I realize they are allies, but they are hidden. The one to never be awaken something about time and then…my greatest fear, the sky."

"You try to understand and figure all at once. But you need to give it time and take it step by step. One thing leads to the other: as you said you found me and that led us to Makoto."

"Time…I am trapped in time. We are all trapped in time until we find the princess."

"Very well. You have convinced me," Makoto appeared in the stable carrying a small sachet. Her clothes consisted out of a grey, rug dress.

"Put this on," Michiru handed her a pair of trousers and a blouse, both green.

"How did you know green was my…"

"Your favorite color? There are many things I know about you, Makoto. Now get dressed, we would like to reach the city by morning."

Makoto looked long at the two and grabbed the clothes although her mind was full of doubt.

4.

The camp fire was warming them; Michiru was walking around while Makoto cooked. Rei was in front of the fire, meditating.

"Fire, time, sky, ocean, water, thunder, lightning. Fire, time, sky, ocean, water, thunder, lightning," she repeated again and again.

Makoto looked at her confused. Suddenly the fire flamed up in the shape of a bird.

"Michiru…" Rei called. "I had a vision and it was about you."

Makoto steered in her pot, looking at the two.

"It was about the sky and your fear. Something will be revealed to you soon, something from the past, but something will also remain hidden. It is a memory that you shall not understand yet."

Michiru bit the inside of her cheek.

"You two are so mysterious, I don't understand half of the things you say," Makoto took the pot away from the fire.

"You will soon. We hold no secrets from you, but they will be revealed to you at a given time," Michiru said. "Rei, show her your powers."

Rei snapped her fingers and a flame appeared in her palm. Makoto scared; grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on the woman.

"Makoto!" Rei said angry as Michiru chuckled.

"I am sorry but if the Shaded Knight finds out what you can do you're doomed," she looked around.

Michiru laughed long. She looked at the two, lovingly.

"Suddenly, I don't feel so lonely anymore," she said.

"And you? Can you play with fire as well?" Makoto asked.

"No. Water is closer to me."

"And so it is to Mercury," Rei recalled.

"What?" Makoto asked confused.

"Nothing. I'm starving."

"Eat, we leave at sunrise," Michiru sat down.

5

The architecture of the city strained in front of them; the small plaza had a fountain in the middle. A street musician was warming the air with his music; a painter was drawing a child playing with a doll. The light was warm and golden, buildings stretched between ruins. An old fairy tale was resting on the city.

"This is…this is breathtaking," Makoto whispered and Rei agreed.

"I believe it was once called Paris…," Michiru said. "An old Paris…"

"And that is a bistro…" Makoto said looking towards a terrace.

The three approached and sat down. Michiru handed the menu to Makoto.

"Have a first look."

"Ah, welcome," a bearded waiter greeted them. "For the beautiful ladies, coffee on the house. Would you like to order?"

"Makoto?" Michiru asked.

Makoto managed to mumble a few words and the waiter vanished pleased. The three drank their coffee in silence.

"Where should we start?" Rei asked.

"What are we looking for?" Makoto asked.

"A thinker, a great mind," Rei said.

"Someone famous for her achievements. Someone…," Michiru noticed a poster on the door of the bistro. "Grand Opening of the Opera with the courtesy of her highness the Shaded Knight," she read the words. "Someone famous enough to be invited to this event."

"The opera?" Rei asked. "I heard of it…a theater play but sung…"

"Yes…," Michiru whispered. "You think I might be right?" she asked Rei.

"It caught your attention so yes. And it is worth a try," the woman's eyes sparkled.

"You just want to go to the opera," Michiru smirked.

"Meh," Rei shrugged. "But I mean it. Your sixth sense has guided you until now."

"Then, ladies, you need new clothes. And this time they will be dresses."

"Again?" Makoto widened her eyes.

* * *

><p>Note: First of all thank you for reading. Next chapter they are going to meet Haruka.<p> 


	3. Haruka

Chapter 3: **Haruka**

6. "I have a strange feeling about tonight," Michiru looked into the mirror, arranging her earrings. Rei was behind her, helping Makoto into her long dress. "It's a fright…a tremble and a desire."

"Whatever will happen we are here for you," Rei turned to her.

Michiru stood up, the long train dress following her. Her dress, a pale peach color, made her skin appear like marble and her eyes and hair almost sparkled.

Makoto looked into a tall mirror.

"Is this really me?" she admired her light orange dress. "I look different…"

"No, you look yourself," Michiru smiled placing a long necklace around the woman's neck. "This is who you really are, Makoto. Even if you don't see it yet."

"Yes, I am sorry if I didn't notice from under my pots that I was actually a princess."

Michiru and Rei ogled Makoto.

"What? I was joking?"

"You don't know what true words you spoke," Michiru turned to Rei. "Listen," she said placing a bracelet around the woman's arm. "If anything happens to me you have to hide the Space Sword. Promise me?"

"Yes," Rei nodded.

"The warrior princess," Michiru smiled admiring Rei in her black dress.

7.

The Opera was filled.

"Are you sure these are our seats?" Makoto asked Rei.

"I don't know the tickets were printed so badly."

Michiru sat in the loge, taking her small binoculars out. She searched and searched through the faces, trying to find the thinker.

"I am not sure it says loge," Makoto looked at the ticket, while Michiru was absorbed by her thoughts.

"Excuse me, I think you are resting in my seat," a thick voice made Makoto and Rei looked back. Rei turned pale. The blonde woman covered in a uniform, black, made out of thick leather approached Michiru. Two guards stepped behind her.

"We'll go now, we mixed our seats," Rei placed her palm on Michiru's shoulder, making the woman come to herself. "You're seating in her chair, Michiru," Rei whispered.

Michiru looked up right into the Shaded Knight's eyes. She felt the inside of her body toss. Rei pulled her up, but her mind blurred by a dark memory she could not understand. She lost her balance for a second, holding on the chair. She felt a hand grab her arm.

"Are you all right?" the blonde woman asked.

"Yes, she is fine, she just recovered from the flu," Rei babbled. "We are sorry to have bothered your grace, we had no idea this is your loge."

"I am fine, thank you," Michiru came to herself. She looked again at the Shaded Knight, feeling a claw grabbing her from the inside.

"You don't have to go; there is enough room for all of us here. I am alone," the Shaded Knight said.

"Oh, no, no, village girls like us don't deserve such an honor, we would only ruin your reputation," Rei pulled on Michiru making a sign with her head towards Makoto.

"Yes, we need to return to the pots and the flower!" Makoto concluded.

"What?" the Shaded Knight laughed. "You definitely don't look like village girls to me."

"You're confused! Our father sold a hen to buy us these dresses," Rei pulled Michiru out.

"Wait a second, I know you," the blonde said, grabbing Michiru's arm.

"No, you don't," Rei turned even paler.

"You are the violinist…you were so famous…years ago."

"That was long time ago," Michiru finally came to herself, a charming smile taking over her lips. "These are my cousins from the country side, they came to visit."

"What happened to your talent?"

"I had an accident, I can't play anymore. Please, excuse us now, the opera is about to start."

The three bowed and left before the blonde soldier could say another word. She looked long after them something making her whole body toss and swirl.

8

"I cannot believe it. Was that really her?" Rei asked.

"I though the Shaded Knight was a dreadful woman who was feasting on the soul of her people, living in a dark dungeon, able to kill by only looking at you," Makoto said.

"I guess legends make her darker than she is on a daily bases. I still think it's better for us not to cross her path. If she ever finds out of our powers she will haunt us down."

"The most fearful killer is the one that sticks a blade through your throat with a smile on their lips and a kiss on your forehead," Michiru whispered.

"Maybe she looks human, but her darkness goes as deep as the one of the ruler," Rei concluded. "Let's hope she forgets about us."

But she didn't. While Michiru was searching for someone to match the thinker, the blonde soldier spent her opera looking at the mysterious violinist. Two hours later a break was announced and everyone walked out on the terrace for champagne.

"Michiru, you must be really rich to afford all of this," Makoto said sipping the pleasant drink. "I wouldn't have imagined I could…see all this glamour."

"Michiru!" Rei called out, grabbing the woman by her arm. "That's her."

Michiru looked the way Rei pointed.

"Oh…"

"That's not good," Michiru pressed her lips together.

A blue haired woman, with an elegant bob was talking to the Shaded Knight. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses and her mouth spoke rapidly.

"She must be working for her," Rei said.

"What…" Makoto felt something on her leg. "Oh, how cute," she bent down to the white cat.

"We don't have time for cats, Makoto," Rei tensioned. Michiru looked long at the cat.

"That's no regular cat, that's…," she bent down as well. The cat sat down and looked into her eyes. Michiru stretched her hand and patted the cat. "Artemis…," she whispered.

"Artemis is a cat?" Rei also bent down.

"But you can't speak in this world…" Michiru whispered.

"What?" Makoto looked at her. "And in what world, may I know, do cats speak?"

"Enjoying the opera?" the blonde's voice interrupted them, making them shutter. There was something very metallic in that voice that cut through their minds.

"Yes, thank you," Michiru stood up.

Artemis hissed and ran away. The blonde looked after the cat, the smile on her lips vanishing.

"Pardon me to say this, but the pictures in the papers I have read do you a lot of injustices. I didn't expect the Shaded Knight to be so handsome," Michiru spoke again shifting the blonde's attention from the cat towards her.

"Handsome is a word used to describe the good looks of a man," the blonde arched unpleased.

"Is it now?" Michiru spoke with confidence. "I thought it was a word to describe the beauty in strength."

"And you expect me to believe your mistake and take it as a trait of your innocence? I thought we decided that the three of you are no simple village girls."

Rei noticed Ami walking inside.

"I need to use the loo," she said and grabbed Makoto by her arm. "Your grace," they bowed and walked away. The blonde looked after them.

"Well…your friends act rather strangely. But you…you have a certain grace that I feel is meant to blur my mind."

"Do you feel the need to be so suspicious about a compliment?" Michiru smiled.

"Yes, I feel the need to be suspicious about everything. And, as you raised a rather high number of doubts about you, I will ask you to join the ball at my castle. Tonight. And I will not take no as an answer," her smile cut her face. "You will be present."

"I believe I am rather rusty to join such gatherings. I might make a fool of myself."

"I hope you do. Then maybe I can stop being so mesmerized about you. But I am afraid you will behave impeccable as you do right now. And I don't believe people can be so impeccable."

"Very well," Michiru bowed.

"I believe you need to change for this event. Let my people escort you back to your house…"

"Hotel."

"Hotel. We wouldn't want you to get lost, would we?" the blonde arched an eyebrow, drank the content of her glass and turned around.

Two guards appeared in front of Michiru.

"We will fetch your friends," one of the guard said.

* * *

><p>Note: Haruka's darkness is everything our hero dreads more. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<p> 


	4. The ball

**Chapter 4: The Ball**

9

"For heaven's sake, Michiru. You were flirting with her!" Rei was walking around the room.

"I had to shift her attention from Artemis, she felt the cat. She felt there was something about it. I had to act."

"Do you have a ball dress?" Makoto asked, sitting on the bed.

"No."

"That's her last problem," Rei mumbled.

"No, it's not. If she doesn't appear properly dressed she will raise attention towards herself and I think the Shaded Knight is just expecting her to make a mistake."

"Listen to me. You need to vanish. When I am gone sneak out and go. If something happens to me you will have to carry on our mission," Michiru said to Rei. "And you'll have to find a way to awaken Makoto."

"I am right here and I am fully awake. Look…I don't know why, but I trust the two of you. Still…there is a lot that doesn't make any sense to me. Like that cat! Or you, snapping fire out of your fingers. And everything you talk about. I cannot follow and I am starting to have my doubts about the decision I took to…have an adventure."

"I understand, Makoto," Michiru bent in front of the woman. "I promise it will all make sense soon. I just ask you to trust me one last time and go with Rei. You need to protect yourselves."

"We will not leave you behind! We stick together!" Rei said.

"You will go!" Michiru stood up. "This mission, the princess they are what matters and that's where your duty stands. And this is not something to quarrel about with me. I have taken my decision and you will respect it. Understood?"

Rei pressed her lips together, but Michiru looked so harsh at her that she had to nod.

"Now…I need to find something to dress myself in…"

"I think I can help with that," the window suddenly opened and a woman with long, blonde hair jumped in. "Minako, at your services," she introduced herself.

Michiru approached her, looking carefully at her.

"Venus…," Rei whispered.

"I have searched years and years…" Michiru said.

"You just had to find one. The rest will follow," Minako smiled. "Now, you need to go to the ball," she took a pen shaped object out of her pocket and pointed it at Michiru. The dress she had on vanished a white gown taking its place. "More like it," Minako said.

A hard knock came from the door.

"Time to go," the guard grunted.

"Hide in the bathroom," Rei hid Minako.

"Go with her," Michiru whispered to Rei. "I will find you, I swear!"

10

The blonde knight looked her way as she entered. The white dress was falling around her like a curtain of snow; her hair was pulled back, only a few strands were left out to underline the perfect contour of her face.

"I thought you would change into a dress as well," Michiru smiled as the blonde greeted her.

"Careful. You forget who you are joking with," the blonde smirked. "My uniform is all I am wearing; people shouldn't forget who they are dealing with. Where are your friends?"

"They didn't come, considered a ball this size was too much for them. Besides, I didn't have three dresses."

"And if I send my guards back will they find them sleeping in their beds?"

"No, they are probably waiting up for me eager to hear my stories. What is it about us that makes you so suspicious?"

"I don't know," she said and leaned to Michiru's ear. "But there is something about _you_ that makes me want to devour you. And I still don't know in what manner. Your friends should probably not wait for you because you won't be returning tonight. Maybe in the morning, but I will think about it."

Michiru felt a shiver go down her spine; it was cold and hot at the same time, a mix of fear and pleasure. Her mind told her to run as fast as she could; her soul told her to stay.

"Should I be afraid?" she whispered back.

"Beautiful, I feast on fear. And yours is very sweet."

Michiru frowned.

"You thought you were not afraid of me? Oh, you are. I will say I searched for your fear long, but I found it," her gloved finger slipped under Michiru's chin, making her look up. "You thought the stories of me weren't true just because I go to the opera and have good manners? The moment you'll surrender your lips to me I will absorb your fear and it will feed me, make me bigger, make me stronger. I can kiss you to death."

"You say so to enhance my fear," Michiru's smile vanished.

"I do. It's also the truth. I can kiss you breathless; but I only need so little these days you won't even feel weakened. And I can assure you…by the end of this evening you will beg of me to take you…to take your lips."

Michiru pulled away and the blonde smirked, her grin turning cold.

"Then kiss me now. Kiss me breathless," Michiru approached her again. "Take the life out of me, I don't care."

The blonde soldier slid her eyelids.

"No. I like you too much," she stroked the woman's cheek. Her voices sounded soft again. "But your bravery surprised me and I can appreciate it in a soul. We will talk later," she turned around and walked away.

Michiru felt her chest heavy. For a second, for a sole moment she would have given her last breathe to the woman, she would have closed her eyes and embraced death for the knight. She swallowed hard and wondered why. The distant memory that would not reveal itself to her pushed harder in her mind. But, as much as she tried she couldn't recall.

"Run," the blue haired woman from the opera approached. "You still have time to run," she said and passed her, but Michiru caught her hand.

"You know me and I know you, we met in a distant path. There will be someone coming for you and when they do, go with them. Trust your instinct and you will understand the dreams you have during the nights with a full moon," she whispered and walked away.

She felt the need for air so she went out on the balcony. As she sat there, she buried her head in her palms. A whispered mew made her look up and she saw Artemis in front of her.

"I met her, I talked to Mercury. I think she understands. Go to her room, later, after the ball and help her follow you."

The cat nodded and ran away.

"My lady? The knight expects you in her room," Michiru heard a guard call for her.


	5. Past and Present

**Chapter 5: Past and Present**

11

Michiru entered the room and found herself alone. It was dark, a tall window opened towards the sea and sky. The wind coming in was brutal and cold. She felt a presence behind her, two hands on her shoulder.

"You want to raise my fear," Michiru whispered.

"It has no impact on you," the blonde said.

"Can we turn on the lights now?"

The blonde scoffed.

"There are no lights in my room."

"Is the Shaded Knight always wrapped in mystery?"

"Call me…Haruka…"

At the sound of those words Michiru felt the air leaving her lungs. She weakened; her knees barely holding on. She felt the hands going down her arm, holding her from collapsing and gathered all the strength she had.

"Haruka…" she whispered.

Haruka felt a pulse in her guts; a pain taking over her lifeless chest. She clasped her hands on the woman's arms aching for something she didn't understand. She pulled away unable to bare the woman's body so close to her.

"I know who you are," Haruka suddenly said. "And I don't mean your past as a violinist. I mean your present as an outlaw to this kingdom."

Michiru looked into the darkness trying to see where the woman had walked.

"What a pity, I thought you could entertain me for a while," Haruka spoke

"Does every soul in your land have the sole purpose to feed and entertain you?" Michiru asked.

"You thought a kingdom of Darkness has purity in it? All this…all this is a lie created for you people to gather energy, dreams, hopes and fear to feed us. And it grows stronger and vaster until we will have the entire universe."

"Where there are dreams there is hope…"

Yes," Haruka appeared in front of her out of the sudden. "And where there is so much hope…the fear is sweeter. Tell me, why do you have hope? What is feeding your hope that your fear is so appealing?" the blonde's fingers slipped on the woman's neck.

Michiru felt Haruka's other hand get wrapped around her waist and felt herself being pushed back to a wall. Haruka's body was pressing on hers.

"You are so beautiful that it almost makes me want to enjoy just that. But your fear is more appealing."

"Haruka…," she spoke and whenever she felt the name in her head the memory pressed harder on her.

"My name sounds so fragrant on your lips. You speak it as I have never heard it before," she wondered her finger on the woman's lips.

Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes and, all of the sudden, she didn't feel any fear anymore. She smiled; she wanted to die for the woman holding her.

"Your skin is so warm; it invites me to taste it. But I need to kill you," Haruka spoke. "Your body is luring me into your embrace…but I fear you use ways of an enchantress."

"You fear…you also fear," Michiru smiled.

"Because I am getting weaker."

"No, because I don't fear you anymore. I know…that I would die for you. Someday, somewhere I decided to die for you."

"Surrendering won't help…you could very well put up a fight and not let me kill you in pity."

"I will…" she whispered. "If you'll only kiss me once."

"It will be my pleasure," Haruka said and her lips pressed upon Michiru. She kissed her hard, but something in her lips trembled passionately, awakening a lost feeling in her body. She pulled her head away, feeling a strange pain.

It was all what Michiru expected, her mind opened like a flower in fool bloom, embracing the memories of all the past lives. A strong wave hit Haruka throwing her to the ground. Michiru fell to her knees as well, feeling tears roll down on her cheeks. The air left her chest; she recalled she had loved and now love had turned into a thorn.

"Uranus…" she whispered to herself, the memory in her mind finally breaking loose. And it was not just Haruka, it was not just Uranus she remembered, everything came back to her.

Haruka gathered herself from the ground, taking out her sword. She jumped to Michiru, who pulled herself as far as she could, hitting the wall again. She felt the blade on her throat.

"I loved you once. And I would die for you…if it only was you. But what you became…you would dread it so much," she pressed her hand on the dark blade, blood running out of her fingers. "And because of that I need to defeat you," she pulled the Space Sword from under her dress.

Haruka hove back at the sight of the sword. It shined so bright that it made her growl in pain and close her eyes. She covered her face. But when she opened her eyes, Michiru was gone.

Haruka rushed to the window and smirked.

"You make my hunt a pleasure; and I will hunt you down until you will have no place to hide. And then you will surrender to me."

* * *

><p>Note: The passion and attraction is still there, but different as Haruka is guided by her dark side.<p> 


	6. The little girl and her apple

**Chapter 6: The little girl and her apple**

12.

Michiru hid for a few days in the sewers of the city. Her white dress had turned into a total mess and she hadn't eaten in days. Finally she encountered Artemis; if faith had sent him or if it was by accident, she didn't know. When she reached Minako's house she was exhausted; but it weren't the few hard days that had brought her down.

"We need to get rid of this," Minako said pushing the dress into a metal container and burning it. "It smells horrible. Where is Michiru?" she asked Ami.

"In the bathroom."

"Good," she said putting the lid on the container. "Ami, I am afraid we won't be able to stay much longer here."

"The knight's guards are searching for her and me everywhere. We need to plan our next move."

Michiru came out of the bathroom and found Rei and Makoto in the room. Makoto asked her to sit at the table; she had boiled some soup for her.

"I thought you were lost, turned dark, or…I went over all possible scenarios in my mind," Rei said.

Michiru gulped her soup down.

"Haruka…," Michiru whispered.

"Who's Haruka?"

"Haruka…her past name, you can't recall it. Oh, heaven," she placed her spoon away. "The Shaded Knight…Haruka…no wonder we were so withdrawn to each other. She is Uranus; the Dark Force has turned her against us. And not only is she Uranus she is also my…partner. I have fought with Haruka in the past, I have…," she covered her mouth. "They took what was most dear to me and turned it against me."

"How can…how can a Sailor Princess turn dark?" Makoto asked.

"You remember?" Michiru whispered.

"Artemis awoke me and also Ami."

"Haruka has always had her issues with her mission, always believed her hands were stained in blood. I think they used this pain to turn her dark, to turn her against us."

"How did you find out who she was?" Rei asked.

"She…my memory came back when…it came back. And not only that…my whole memory came back I can recall every single moment of our past. I know how the princess looks; I know who Luna is. Another cat. I know we also need to find the prince. And Saturn and Pluto…the one who should never be awoken and time. I don't believe Pluto was reborn, but hid in time; it was her who stopped time for us, who held us from aging so we could meet again," she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Look if Uranus is on the Dark side that means she must know everything about the ruler and the location of the princess. We must find a way to turn her towards us again," Makoto said. "If she recovers her memory…is there any pleasant memory that would make her…want to be Uranus again?"

"One pleasant memory? There is an infinity of…not only the pleasant part, but Uranus has always followed her duty no matter what. It came first to her no matter what. One glimpse to her past and I think…but why did it cause my memory to came back, but it didn't move her at all?"

Minako and Ami came in. Rei made a short summary for the two. Makoto approached Michiru.

"What happened that made your memory return?"

"Something that moved my whole being…something that I would have expected her to react to as well. Maybe I am not true to her anymore, maybe…," she turned to Minako. "Our new world is a mix of all words that have ever existed. Even fairy tale words. So…a true love's kiss…could that work?" she asked Minako.

"You want to kiss her?" Rei, who was walking around turned to her. "Are you insane?"

"I already did and…it only brought my memory back."

"What?"

"If it's true love indeed it should have worked," Minako said.

Michiru's shoulders dropped.

"But who kissed who?" Minako asked.

"She kissed me."

"But she can't recall your past."

"True love? You and Uranus share true love?" Rei asked again.

"Rei…" Ami blushed, pulling the girl by her sleeve.

"She kissed you and your memory came back. You just answered to her kiss…I suppose," Minako shrugged. "That might be the reason."

"So we can awake Uranus by making Michiru kiss her?" Makoto asked.

"What else? She barely escaped! Why don't we cut her in pieces and feed her to the wolves?" Rei collapsed in a chair.

"And I am not sure it will work. Fairy tales might be true in this world, but there is no certainty that they apply to everybody. Especially as fairy tales…involve a man and a woman," Minako explained.

"They involve true love, no matter what kind of love," Michiru said.

"Indeed, then we have a chance."

"Didn't we all agree it was best to keep from the Dark Force until we find the princess?" Rei said.

13.

Haruka was in the middle of the plaza, looking at her guards searching every possible house. Her face was covered in a dark frown sending shivers down the spine of the people passing her.

"I'll find you…" she grunted like thunder.

Suddenly she felt something pull on her jacket and looked down at a child.

"What?" Haruka growled.

"Would you like an apple? Only two cent," the girl smiled.

"I am the commander of this land you don't sell apples to me," Haruka looked back at her guards.

"You are a very pretty lady, I will give it for free to you," the girl offered her the reddest apple.

"I don't eat red apples; you might be a witch trying to poison me."

"Do I look like a witch to you?" the girl widened her eyes.

Haruka looked down at the cute child. She hated children. She hated them because something didn't let her touch them. And this one, in particular, had a strange impact on her.

"Go away," Haruka demanded.

"Can I give you a kiss?" the girl asked.

"Why would you give me a kiss?" Haruka was utterly annoyed.

"It's true loves kiss. For good luck."

"I hate love and I forge my own luck. Now go away."

"You are one upset lady. Come on; let me kiss your cheek," the girl started jumping up and down, up and down, making Haruka crazy.

Haruka rolled her eyes annoyed. She bent down and all the people on the street watched the Shaded Knight receive a kiss from a peasant girl.

"That was nice. Now good bye," the girl waved and ran away.

She walked a few streets until she reached a dark corner. A tall woman was expecting her.

"Thank you little girl," she handed a golden coin to the girl. "Now wait and you will see how your luck will change. And when she'll come after you, go with her."

"That was horrible," the girl wiped her mouth with her dirty sleeve. "I had to kiss the Shaded Knight."

"I am sure she will come back after you. And she will take you with her and offer you shelter, food, a good life. Go with her; you are the one to never awaken," the woman walked away.

"What is your name?" the girl called after her. "Don't go."

"We'll meet again. And you will recall me as Setsuna. Good bye, Hotaru."

Haruka felt so angry her head ached. Her guards had searched the streets in vein; they couldn't find Michiru or Ami. She returned to her castle and went to her dark room to calm the ache in her head. She fell into a deep sleep.

14.

Haruka trembled and woke up. She grabbed the arms of her chair, a desolated look in her eyes. She tried to stand, but collapsed to the ground, her body lifeless. She crawled on the floor.

"Guard!" she screamed.

"Yes, you grace?" a guard opened the door.

"Bring me that girl from the market. Now! Before I don't roast your head on a stick!"

"Are you all right, your grace?" the guard rushed to her.

"Don't touch me! That girl poisoned me! Bring her to me now," she pushed the man away.

"Immediately, your grace!" the guard rushed out.

* * *

><p>Note: Wouldn't be all that fun without Hotaru and Setsuna.<p> 


End file.
